Tainted Blood
by kimiko.uzumaki1
Summary: The life of a half-breeds never easy living in Konohagakure. Especially so for young Itako Uchimaki, half Uchiha, half Uzumaki. This is her story... Contains: Itachi x O.C. AU complete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Home Coming!

"Hn. Its been a while eh?" The older Uchiha said quietly getting his gear ready. Thhey had been walking for quite some time, several years had passed since the 4th Great Ninja War happened. (6 years to be exact.)

"Hai (Yes) Itachi-niisan" Kimiko stated. She was carrying their 3 yr old daughter in her arms, and wearing a long-ish, light orange kimono, with a bright red sash wrapped around the waist, keeping it together, matching her dark reddish, light brown hair, symbol of the Uzumaki clan. Her hair had grown in the past couple years already down to her lower back, and kept in a priestess-like ponytail. "We can FINALLY go home after all these years." She beamed.

Itachi looked at her semi-sulking. "Hn, do you really need to still call me 'nii-san'? its...weird." He stated. Kimiko looked at him questioningly.

"What is this all of a sudden 'Tachi? I always called you that ever since we first met in the Akatsuki, you were 13, I was barely 12 remember? You never complained..." Itachi put a finger lightly to her lips, then poked her in the forehead. "Hn, I know...just...we have a child now, I know its a bad habit of yours but..."

"Okay. I'll try and not say it as much...'nii-san'" She teased. Itachi sighed and grabbed her bag as well. "Lets go. we'll be in Konoha in about half a days walk, if we start now."

Kimiko nodded and got up still carying their sleeping daughter, Itako. They must've walked several miles before finally reaching the tall village gates that marked the entrance to Konohagakure. Kimiko looked up at the large gates, she hadn't seen in so long, the sun slightly blinding her. She squinted putting a hand over her eyes trying to seee where she was going. Then, she saw the Hokage mountain.

There, right next to all the deceased Hokage and Tsunades stood her younger brothers, Naruto's face. As 6th Hokage. She giggled.

"Heh, so you finally got what you wanted...Right? Naruto..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Unexpected Surprise

They walked for a while down the village gates passing by Ichiraku. All three of them smelled the sweet aroma of the ramen broth as they passed by. Kimiko's stomache grumbled, blushing slightly embarrased she turned away.

"Heh, wow...its been a while since I smelled that."

"Heh, C'mon..my treat~3" He smirked, Itako woke up. "Mommy where ae we?" She asked. Kimiko: just gently ruffled her hair. "Heh, we're home sweetie"

After they ate some ramen, they paid and left the Ramen booth.

"hn." he mumbled. "Whats wrong 'Tachi?" She asked looking worred, she was holding their daughters hand as they walked.

Itachi shook his head. "No, its nothing...Just, maybe we should find a place to stay in I guess, I feel a presence here..."

"Well, what about the Uchiha Residence? Its abandoned right? I mean...besides your brother..." Itachi looked at her and gave a half-smile.

"Heh, sure..." He said. Together they made their way towards the Uchiha Residence, stepping inside the house where Itachi and Sasuke grew up in when they were ids.

"...wow, this brings back memories..." He said. Itako waddled over to Itachi and put her tiny arms up asking for him to pick her up. He picked her up and put her on his back. She giggled.

Kimiko, smiling at the two of them she wandered around the house, hearing talking coming from one of the rooms. "...?" she wondered, opening the door only to see Haruka there watching T.V.

" H-Haruka?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Kimiko stood there in awe by the doorway. "H-Haruka, what're you doing here?"

"I live here and who the hell are you?" Haruka growled. Itachi walked in right after, "Hey Haruka, long time no see..."

"its me..Kimiko; and Hey you seen Kagome anywhere? Its been a while..." Haruka just looked at her, "Hn, we don't know shes disappared completely without a trace, you can blame Sasuke for that..."

Itachi looked befuddled,"wait what? What do you mean she's gone..."

"You didn't kill her did you Haruka? I wanted to thank her for saving my life that time during the war...She can't be..."

Sasuke walks in to the door as well removing the Jonin Vest. "Hn. Nii-san"

"Foolish Outoto" Itachi said poking him in the forehead with one hand, still arrying Itako with the other.

"Why the hell are you still alive nii-san?! I saw you die...!"

"Its complicated...outoto...and a long story...I'll tell you later"

"Hn. You always say that, then you poke me in the forehead nii-san." He grumbled. Kimiko: giggled, and turned back to Haruka. "I still can't believe she..."

Haruka sighed, "well it was half our fault..mostly Sasuke's...but ya, we can't even track her scent anymore, and I highly doubt you'll sense her chakra signature... She's gone."

"Damnit..." Sasuke pouted. "What the hell're you three doing here anyways?" He said putting both arms folded across his chest.

"Well, since its been so long since we were bac, we were hoping to find some place to raise our child, and family but.." Kimiko said til Itachi cut her off.

"We were going to stay here since this IS/WAS my home to."

"Hn." Sasuke growled walking off. "...Well we do have extra rooms...you can stay here I guess with us..Nii-san"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3 years passes and Itakos starting her very first day in the Ninja Academy, Kimiko and Itachi walk her there and wait for the Ceremony to be over and goes to talk to Iruka-sensei.

After the conversation ended, Iruka takes her and the other kids with him into the classroom.

"Alright class, looks like we got a new student. Please try and be nice alright?"

Itako timidly goes in front of Iruka to introduce herself.

"M-My name is Itako Uchimaki. I hope to become friends with you all, and my dream is...to become the Hokage like Uncle Naruto and become great Ninja like my Mommy and my Daddy!" SHe beamed looking pleased with herself.

The other kids simply stared at her for what seemed to be hours til one spoke up. "WTFH is an 'Uchimaki?' anyways? There are no clans by that name. How stupid." he said, the other kids laughed. Suddenly, Itako looked upset and stared directly at the ground letting her bangs hide her face fighting back tears.

"Alright, Alright pipe down be nice." Iruka said motioning for Itako to go take her seat so he can teach. Itako made her way to the seat in the very back of the room not wanting to be noticed any longer.

Another slightly older girl notices the clan symbol on her back, which Itako sewed herself combining the Uzumaki clan symbol and Uchiha to make the Uchimaki clan symbol, the girl takes her foot out tripping young Itako on the steps.

"Haha, whoops, I'm so sorry..Didn't see you there..." She stated, Itako only got up and glared at her randomly activating her level 1 Sharingans. After grabbing her stuff she made her way to her seat burying her face in her arms n the desk hoping the day will end already.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-A New Power Awakened

One week later, Iruka was taking the kids out to the Cherry Blossom forest near the Hokage Mountain to teach them the Tree walking Jutsu.

"Alright Kids, I want each of you to take a kunai and run up those trees WITHOUT using your hands. First, summon as much chakra as you need to your feet, that'll help you hold on to the tree as your climbing, next mark the highest point you can climb with the kunai and each time try to surpass that mark got it?" He said throwing one kunai for each f them, landing on the ground.

Itako bent down to pick hers up. "Heh, Okay Sensei!" All the students each picked a tree of their own to practice on, many of them either used too much chakra breaking the tree, others fell off soons they tried running up the tree because they didn't have enough chakra.

Next it was Itako's turn, She made a handsign summoning her chakra to her feet with her sharingan activated randomly helping her decide how much she made need to climb that tree, then she charged right at it, and first shot she already made it about halfway up the tree, then lodging the kunai itself into the spot she climbed and sat on one of the tree braches.

"Great Job Itako. I see a bright future ahead of you!" Iruka said. Itako grinned looking pleased. "Heehee, Thanks Iruka-sensei. Arigatou Gozaimasu! (thank you very much!)"

The other kids just shot death glares at her as they stod back up. "Hmph, who does she think she is?" Said a young boy. "Stupid half-breed think shes better'n us thats what." Said another. "Well we'll teach her a thing or two later, when Iruka-sensei leaves." Said another, girl this time.

The students practiced the Tree Climbing Jutsu til it was about late in the afternoon.

"Alright class thats enough for today! I'm very proud of all of you guys!" Said Iruka. The other students just rolled their eyes at him.

"Hmh the only one HE'S proud of is that half-breed" An boy whispered. The other kids agreed. After most of the class and Iruka left Itako decided to stay and practice some more, with her Shuriken practice and the Tree Climbing before heading home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A New Sharingan Awakened

Itako spent maybe half an hour throwing Shurikens and kunais at several targets all around her bare;y hitting the center, or completely missing the targets. "Damnit...I'm no good at this.." Shewhispered quietly to herself, hearing a rustling sound in the bushes behind her. "...?! what the..? I-Iruka-sensei?" She stammered holding a kunai in her hand and gripping it tightly.

Just then, a tall older boy wearing a dark blue Hitai-ate (Leafe Headband) Came out along with 3 other kids Itako recognized to be the Academy students in her class.

"Wh-What do you want...?" Itako asked, worried. She knew something was up. or...She was about to find out.

The Genin smirked. "Oi your the half-breed my little brothers been talking about huh?" He said grabbing her by her shirt collar. "I'm NOT a half-breed!" Itako yelled back jamming the kunai in his wrist forcing him to let go of her. "So what if I was born under two clans! I'm just like all of you guys! Leave me alone!"

The Genin growled at her then smirked again pointing to his headband. "Hmh, you shouldn't have done that. See this? Im a Genin. Already graduated from the Academy."

Itako blinked. "So? Whats THAT gotta do with anything?" The other Academy students srurrounded her. "Get her nii-san!" The young boy cried out. The Genin cracked his knuckles walking towards her, compared to Young Itako he was a LOT taller, and bigger and her, whilst she was skinny and short (thanks to her mother) She knew this wasn't going to be easy. She backed away before jumping high into the tree branch activating her Level 1 Sharingans.

The Genin also followed her as well throwing the kunai Itako lodged in his wrist at her.  
Itako alarmed dodged it jumping back again and bouncing off the trees bark bringing her fist bback and socking him in the face when she came at him.

The Genin grabbed her wrist tho after getting punched throwing her off the tree. Itako flipped landing on all fours and running towards one of the targets where 4 Shurikens were lodged inside of grabbing them and tossing at the Genin, sompletely missing, except for 1 which nicked him in the cheek just below his eye. The Genin wiped the blood away with the back of his hand glaring at her.

"Tsk. Little brat. Shes still a kid but still..." Smirking he charged right at her again, trying to throw right hook at her. Itako ducks to dodge kneeing him in the gut. The boy smirked using the Substitution Jutsu and thus turning into a log.

"...! WHat the..?!" She said completely thrown off-guard. The boy laughed standing right behind her. "Hahaha! yu really ARE still a kid if you don't even know about the Substitution jutsu!" Then kicking her squarely in the back knocking her down to the ground.

"Ugh! D-Damnit.." Said Itakko, as she tried to get up again, the Genin roughly grabbed her by her ponytail yanking her up so she was sitting on her knees. Her hair being pulled.

"OW! LET ME GO JERK!" She screamed holding her hair with both hands struggling to get loose. The other Academy students joined in laughing at her. "Haha! Stupid Girl! That'll teach YOU to quit showing off! You OUTSIDER!" The kids laughed kicking dirt in her face. Itako fought hard but eventually a single tear began rolling down her face closing her eyes. "Stupid half-breed! Just go DIE already! We hate you!" They shouted.

"...Yoou think I ASKED to be born like this?! You think...I..." She said getting up. The genin alarmed tried to pull her back down still yanking at her hair. Itako ignored the pain in her head pulling back. Basically the Genin and Itako were playing tug of war on her hair eventually several strands getting yanked out setting Itako free. She stood there crying still the second tomoe (coma symbol thing in the Sharingan) reveals itself.

"GRRRRR! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO BE A HALF-BREED!?" She screamed turning around unching the Genin repeatedly in the face, chest gut, then she tackled the boy to the ground when he was dazed enough and began beating the shit out of his face. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANTED TO BE LIKE THIS HUH?! I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! NO MATTER WHAT...I'M STILL ME!" SHe yelled still hitting him repeatedly with her fists till blood began dripping from her knuckles.

The ther Students ran off scared they'll be next. "AAAAGH! She's a monster!" They yelled running back to the village. Itako after hearing that finally stopped getting off of him, since she was sitting on his chest to keep him pinned down,breathing hard, her Sharingan de-activating revealing her reg. Scarlet red pupils, waiting for the sudden rush of Adrenaline to pass.

The Genin struggled to get back up to his feet wobbling a bit, then threw her hair in Itakos face. "MONSTER!" He screamed also running back to the village.

Itako just stood there in silence watching the strands of her hair fall, a mix of black and red strands. The symbol of both her combined Kekkei-Genkais. After finally catching her breathe, she turned towards the Hokage Mountain and looked up at the 6 faces of the past Hokages.

"...Am I really a monster?" She asked quietly to herself turning towards the Last Hokage. Her Uncles face, Naruto. Wiping some dirt off her cheek she walked home quietly exhausted, after gathering her weapons and stuff.

Naruto stood on top of his head on The Hokage Mountain watching her quietly. Then vanished back to his position in the Hokage Office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After walking for a few minutes Itako finally reaches the Uchiha Res. and made her way homee before nearly blacking out from exhaustion, but stopping herself she knocks on the door and goes in.

"Mom..Dad...I'm home..." She said weakly, removing her shoes, almost collapsing again, but itachi catches her before she fell. "ITAKO-CHAN! Are you okay sweetie?" He said holding her by the shoulders. Itako shoves him away with one arm weakly limping to her room. "Tsk. Yeah I'm fine Dad...Just did some sparring today with Iruka-sensei..." Lying.

Kimiko was in the kitchen with Haruka making dinner. Itachi looked worried. Once inside her room she blacked out, and faceplanted on her bed, spent, and skipping dinner.

After dinner, Kimiko went up to her room (that was once Sasukes when he was a kid but now belongs to Itako) to check up on her. He wrapped some bandages around the wounds and fixed her hair (since now it had a lot of split-ends thanks to that Genin boy) and changed her clothes to her PJs, before lying her limp body in the bed again and pulled the covers on her and going back down stairs.

"How is she?" Itachi asked once they were in their room. (Itachis old room as a kid, since Haruka and Sasuke stayed in Mikoto and Fugakus old room) "She's fine...just tired I cleaned her wounds." She answered kissing Itachi on the cheek then yawns.

"Hey now, you can't be tired yet...we still have a LONG night ahead of us." He smirked looking somewhat erotic. Kimikos whole face turned bright red almost matching the color of her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- A night to remember

The window was left open a crack as the full moon shown its light over the two lovers in Itachis old bedroom.

"Mmmm...'Tachi-nii-san..."said the young Uzumaki as she held him against her body. Itachi had his face buried between her neck and shoulder sucking on her delicate flesh as he began to pull her kimono off of her and down her shoulders and arms. He moved up to kiss her lips again pressing his tongue against her wanting permission to enter, she moaned and slightly opened her mouth, as they battled for domination.

He let his hands wander undoing her bra straps before cupping them over her small breasts. "Ah..Itachi-kun...your hands are cold..." She whined, as her nipples got hard and stood up. Itachi pinched them both and pulled gently continuing to kiss her smirking. "Heh..I don't care I know you like it..."

He went lower taking one into his mouth and drawing circles around them with his tongue, the other he bagan massaging with his hand. She arched her back slightly allowing the older Uchiha to devour her breasts more. She curled her fingers into his back digging her nails in. He let out a soft moan from deep in his throat undoing the sash around her waist before tossing the kimono to the floor. He looked at the half naked Uzumaki below him.

She had a long scar leading from her left shoulder almost to her right hip. It would've traveled farther if her best friend Kagome hadn't risked her life saving her from Tobi that day during the 4th Great Shinobi war 9 years ago. She covered the scar and her breasts with her arms knowing it upset Itachi seeing it, but he just threw her arms up and over her head in reply placing his face in between her bewbs on her chest.

"N-Nyah! Itachi...kun..." She moaned squeezing her legs together. He released her arms putting both hands to her shorts removing them along with her panties, before sticking 2 fingers inside her wiggling them and moving in opposite directions, stretching the skin.

Kimiko arched her back again gripping the sheets. "Mmmm...Itachi..." He licked her body fromher neck down to her stomache tracing the seal with his tongue. He removed both his fingers from the hole they were enjoying and instead replaced them with his tongue sliding in and out as he drank her juices. She arched her back more gripping the sheets til her knuckles turned white moaning the rythm of his thrusting.

At this point she was ready to release, Itachi only smirked sticking his tongue inside further pushing against her G-spot. She hit her climax, moaning louder and breathing hard. Itachi licked her thighs and the inside of her clean of all her extra juices before climbing on top of her positioning himself. He removed all manner of his clothing aiming his manhood before entering.

"N-Nyah..!" She whimpered as he began to thrust slowly first before beginning to pick up speed. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck. Smiling at him. He smiled back sweetly at her leaning over to frenchkiss her again, sucking on her lower lip.

"I love you sweetie..." He said. She blushed smiling back. "I love you too...Itachi-kun." At that response he began to thrust violently inside her, both reaching their climaxes inside her. Exhausted he collapsed ontop of her, before rolling off, sliding his softening member out of her abused hole.

She wrapped her arms around his neck again before whispering into his ear.

"Heh...now its my turn..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kimiko climbed on top of the older Uchihas body and sent him sweet kisses thruout his body that could send even him swirling in ecstasy.

"Hey, whatever happened to you were tired?" He teased. Kimiko looked at him and smirked. "Heh, I can afford staying up a bit longer so long as its for you sweetie..." She said as she began sucking on his neck going lower to his chest, swirling small circles around him. Itachi let out a soft moan from deep in his throat, a light blush coming to his cheeks.

Her mouth suddenly got hold of one of his nubs and gently bit one, sucking on it. This made the older man arch his back letting out another moan. His manhood beginning to grow hard, growing bigger. She giggled going lower again, her tongue leaving a wet trail as she went lower.

Soon she reached his member. Her hands grabbed hold of his base as her mouth latched onto him licking the tip. This gave the older Uchiha goosebumps as he let out annother moan. "Heh, Kimiko...don't tease me..." He whispered, his voice sounding somewhat erotic. Signalling he was enjoying this.

Then she tried to take his whole shaft into her mouth, pumping her head up and down slowly first, her teeth rubbing against him. He moaned again. Her other hand grabbed hold of his balls as it began to massage him. She began picking up speed as she sucked, her hands massaging him, Itachi knew he wouldn't last much lomger. He let out another loud moan as he released inside her mouth.

She grinned greedily as she drank his juices licking his rapidly softening manhood clean, even the small hole at the tip. She lay down next to him kissing his cheek. Itachi lay there gasping for air, trying to catch his breathe from his climax, he looked at the young Uzumaki that lay beside him, kissing her back.

He grabbed the covers pulling them over themselves, and within seconds they were both fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"...I'm Done. Tonight...I'm ending this." Itako thought as she ran around the Academies courtyard, the other students were now learning about the Shadow clone Shuriken technique. And they thhought it'd be funny to use ITAKO as their target practice. A young boy maybe about 2-3 months older'n her threw a shuriken, which quickly nicked her right in the shoulder blade.

"Agh!" She screaed as she fell holding her shoulder, removed it immediately and got up and began running again before they had the chance to tackle, and pin her down. She knew fully well she was out-numbered, after all, her entire CLASS hated her very guts, and they were after her. Itako noticed a bush where she had a trap hidden she threw a kunai at the bush as it cut a rope hidden behind it.

Automatically setting up a net below the students behind her making them trapped and hanging by a tall tree. "5 down...2o more to go" She thought. As she kept running, trying to keep as much a distance she can possibly keep away from the other students.

Everyday it was like this, as soon as Iruka left, the other kids'd start bullying Itako. Since she was pretty much the youngest and shortest there. And because she excelled at EVERYTHING Iruka taught. The other kids thought it was because she was a half-breed, because of the two Kekkei-Genkais she had in her small body, because she was the 6th Hokages neice. The hero of the village.

The other kids absolutely HATED being stood up by her.

Itako continued running activating the traps she layed out all oover the courtyard one by one, picking each student up like childs play. Eventually she became cornered literally. There were 5 kids comletely surrounding her. (The much older kids who were held back a few years, maybe 4-5 yrs older than young Itako.) She glared at them with her level 1 Sharingans holding a kunai in each hand, ready to fight if needed.

She was dripping in sweat and breathing hard from all the running she did. She knew if the fight, if it ever came to that, wouldn't last long. She backed up into the wall as the kids walked towards her.

"Don;t worry you'll be alright." "If they bully you, just tell Sensei." Her parents words spun in her mind. "DOn't fight back, your better than the," Hell yeah she was better than them, THATS what got her INTO this mess in the first place. She spat at one of the boys faces once they were within 5 inches. She smirked.

"Tsk you little brat..!" One of them cried out. There was a rop tied to a twig directly behind Itako she put one arm down and cut it with the kunai. Success, she thought as they rose up in the net she'd had hidden under the dirt just below their feet.

And of Iruka just HAD to show up just when that happened. He immediately dropped all his documents and ran over freeing the kids she'd worked so hard tcapturing.

It was always like that, THEY try to kill her. SHE does what ever it took just to try and live another day. Iruka appears and Itako ends up getting the persomon or the rant, for setting traps around the school. (After getting praised for the amazing worksmanship of course.)

"Why can't you JUST behave for once?!" Iruka yelled setting the last of the other students free. "Sigh, your JUST like Naruto when he was a kid..." He said crossing his arms in front of his CHunin vest.

"Yeah, Yeah Sensei." Itako said rolling her eyes, completely fed up with this bullshit. A vein popped in Irukas forehead below the Hitai-Ate. "Say 'yes' and ONCE! Miss Itako" He yelled. The other kids started to laugh, she shot them a quick glare from the corner of her eyes, her Sharingans still activated.

She had enough.

The bell rang after about an hour of getting yelled at by Iruka passed she made her way home, once again getting chased by the other kids as they threw mud, dirt and random crud they could possibly get their sweaty little hands on at her. She ran straight to the Uchiha residence slamming the door to the house before any mroe crap could get in. She was exhausted...

Quickly removing her shoes she ran straight up the stairs hoping no one'll notice.

"Itako-chan...?" Said her mother.

Too late. She was in the living room sweeping waiting for the others to get back from their missions or w/e as she saw Itak racing up the stairs, covered in bruises, blood, dirt and who knows what else. Itako grumbled.

"Yes mommy?" She whimpered. Great, ANOTHER ranting. Itako began to notice there was a kunai still lodged in the small part of her back she couldn't reach as she blood was still dripping behind her. Kimiko yanked it out gently, and helped her get cleaned up and bandaged. She sighed.

"Here it comes..." Itako thought muttering to herself, as Kimiko helped clean her hair out of the dirt and mud the kids threw.

"...Why are you picking fights with the other students for Itako? And here I thought we raised you right for once..." Kimiko said. This did it.

" Tsk. Your JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" Itako snapped. "ITS ALWAYS MY FAULT! MY FAULT! IS IT MY FAULT FOR TRYING TO SURVIVE?! MY FAULT FOR BEING A HALF-BREED!?" Tears began to fall from her eyes as she screamed. "NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME IN THIS GOD-DAMNED HOUSE! NO ONE! NOT YOU..OR FATHER!" Itako ran up the stairs grabbing her bag and slammed the door shut locking it.

"Itako...!" Kimiko yelled up the stairs. "Open this door up right now young lady!" She yelled banging on the door. Itako refused to respond as she dumped her backpack of her school supplies grabbing her clothes and w/e else she might need. She had it. Its now or never. Itako thought to herself as she filled her backpack with the extra clothes she had in her closet, then grabbing her frog wallet Naruto had made specifically for her on her 5th birthday.

She grabbed the sheets from the bed and made a sort of rope ladder with them throwing it over the window sill. Then she put on the extra shoes she kkept hidden under the bed and put them on and after making sure the sheets were tied tightly to something secure she started to climb down slowly.

On the other side of the door, Kimiko was preparing a mini rasengan. "Itako I'll give you 5 seconds to open this door RIGHT now or I'm breaking in!" She cried out. Itako ignored her and kept climbing down. The moment her foot touched the ground she ran. Straight to the Village gates. There was a loud explosion from the door as Kimiko used the Rasengan on it, to find her daughter no longer there.

By this time Itako was already almost passed the village gates. Then there were the VIllage gate keepers. Chunin or higher.

"Hmh where do you think YOUR going little girl?" They said. "Tsk!" Itako thought making a handsign, She used the Sexy Harem jutsu Naruto had taght her, making 5 shadow clones and transforming them successfully into 5 beautiful completely naked full-grown woman. COmpletely knocking out the Gate keepers. She undid the jutsu and cntinued running.

"Free...I'm finally free!" Itako thought as she jumped into the trees and continued going jumping from branch to branch, she took one last look behind her as Konoha slowly and surely grew smaller and smaller with each step she took.


	11. Chapter 11

Deep within the forest of Mnt. Okami, the sound of the wind rushing by filled her ears as she ran, hopelessly lost, but glad to be away from where she came. Her raven black hair was messy and tied in a ponytail, flowing with every step she took. She'd be damned if she was ever going back to Konoha, never again will she step foot in such a place.

The girl had tripped on a stone and rolled down a hill, landing in the Northern Pack's camp, right in front of Kagome just as she was about to enter her hut. They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, their eyes wide with shock. The girl was the first to move as she tried to run away, but Kagome had grabbed her clothing and pulled her into the hut, pinning her to the wall by holding her off the ground by her shirt collar.

"Who the Hell are you!? What are you doing on Mnt. Okami!? Where did you come from!?" Kagome growled, baring her fangs, which had grown since she was younger.

The girl flinched and stared at Kagome in pure terror after seeing the enlarged Canines "I-I-I'm sorry for tresspassing! It was an accident! M-My name is I-Itako Uchimaki! I'm from K-Konoha!"

Kagome's pupils went slit "So Konoha sent you here!? Why!?"

"N-No! I-I ran away and got lost! I'm sorry!" Itako closed her eyes, hoping this was all just a bad dream.

Kagome loosened her grip on the young girl's shirt a bit "Why did you run away? And what Clan has the name 'Uchimaki'? You'd better not be lying to me girl!"

"I-I couldn't take the bullying anymore! I was always getting bullied for being a half breed! And it's Uchiha and Uzumaki, m-my father is an Uchiha a-and my mother is Uzumaki." Itako's voice quivered as Kagome's stare burned through her very soul it seemed.

Kagome's eyes widened as she dropped the girl onto the ground and took a few steps back "Who...Who are your parents?"

Itako struggled to catch her breath for a moment "I-Itachi and Kimiko, w-why?"

"So...You're Itachi-sensei's...Daughter...And Kimiko's too..." Kagome squinted.

"Itachi...Sensei? Wait, you know my parents!?"

Kagome looked down at her "Yes, I trained under Itachi for many years, and your mother was my best friend."

"A-Are you serious?" Itako asked, bewildered.

Kagome grabbed her shirt and pinned her to the wall again "Idiot! Don't you think they'd be worried about you!? You ran away without telling them!"

"I highly doubt they do! They never did anything to defend me!" She shot back.

"Tsk, you don't even KNOW them..." Kagome dropped her on the ground again, this time standing over her glaring.

Kagome whirled around quickly when she smelled all to familiar scents ver close by, and moments later, Haruka had pulled back the animal skin doors "It's you after all...Kagome."

Kagome squinted as she saw Itachi, Kimiko and Sasuke standing behind her "Well damn, the whole calvary came now didn't it? Who else do you have hiding behind you?"

Haruka stepped inside casually, followed by the others, the awkward silence between them all was indeed...Awkward.

"Where have you been hiding all these years? We checked Mnt. Okami several times yet...We thought you had died, Kagome." Haruka was the one to finally break all silence.

"Hn, blame him." She answered, glaring at Sasuke, who broke their eye contact by looking away.

Itako was attempting to crawl away while the adults had a staring contest, but Kagome had stepped on the bottom rim of her shirt to keep her at bay "Is this pathetic whelp yours, Kimiko, Itachi."

Kagome seemed to be the master at churning the surrounding air, causing it to be stifling and frightening even.

Kimiko took a step forward "Is that how you greet your best friend, after seventeen years...?"

Kagome stayed silent with a blank face before smiling sheepishly, getting glomped by her friend in an instant. After the whole reunion thing was over Itachi and Kimiko had been lecturing their daughter for awhile as Kagome couldn't help but over hear.

"You've never done anything in my defense! All you ever do is tell me that I shouldn't stoop to their level! All I'm trying to do is defend myself! You want to know why!? Because my fucking parents are to fucking sorry to stand up for their own DAUGHTER!" Itako yelled, only to be backhanded by Itachi.

"Dont you dare use that language with us! I'm sorry I had to do that but you're getting WAY to out of hand!" Itachi retorted, honestly feeling bad about having to hit his own daughter.

Kimiko just shook her head "We're not trying to keep you from defending yourself, it's just..."

Itako got up and wiped her cheek from the backhand "It's just what!? You're too much a bitch to do anything!? You and dad are too busy fucking in the bedroom to end my suffering!? Is his cock down your throat so much that you can't even speak up in my defense!?"

Both their eyes widened, no one would ever want to hear such things come out of their child's mouth, especially their daughter.

Before any of them could open their mouths again, Kagome had walked in "Enough!" She walked over and grabbed Itako's shirt collar, lifting her up so they could see at eye level "Instead of complaining about them not doing anything, why don't you use the time you spend wasting, and use it for training instead, that way you can defend yourself and I won't have to listen to all this bullshit and what your parents do in bed." She brought Itako inches away from her face, her pupils split "Deal?"

Itako gulped before answering quietly "D-Deal..."

"I can't hear you!" Kagome snapped at her.

"I-I said OK, it's a deal!"

Kagome threw her onto the ground, letting her land on her ass before walking away, stopping in between Kimiko and Itachi "Come with me, I want to talk with you two."


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome sat down in the Alpha Female's seat, right next to a slightly larger one, which Nagashi filled, although he wasn't present at the time. Itachi and Kimiko had sat down in front of her.

Kagome sighed "How long have you two known about this problem she's having?"

"Well...I didn't know until just now actually, I'm always so busy with missions..." Itachi answered.

Kagome looked at him "So are you putting the blame on Kimiko?"

Itachi flinched slightly "No, I'd rather it be my fualt really...Since I'm never around..."

Kimiko finally spoke up "Sometimes Itako would come home with cuts and bruises, I had never seen any bullying happening, not did Itako ever say anything. I just assumed that she was picking fights with the other children..."

"I see...So it couldn't really be either of your fualt's, because how could you have done anything if you didn't know what was happening." Kagome stated.

"Yes but...We should have at least looked into it further, before assuming Itako was at fualt..." Kimiko looked at the ground, cursing at herself silently.

Itako took the opportunity of the adults talking to try and run away, she hid her Chakra signature and climbed out a hole she had found in one of the rooms in the hut. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she took off, not knowing where she was going, not caring. Once again she tripped out of her careless hurry and slid down an even larger hill than before, coming to a stop when hit something that sounded like metal.

She got up and dusted herself off, she had fallen so far down into a cavern that when she looked up, she could no longer see the sun or it's rays, nor could she feel them. Lighting a small ball of fire in the palm of her hand, she looked at her surroundings, she stood before a gate, many levels high. The ground was black and rocky, and the air had a frightening mist about.

Curiosity got the best of her as she tried to push the gate open, but to no avail. She managed to slip in between the bars however, as soon as she got past the gate she took a deep breath before walking forward, her fireball lighting the way. She seemed to have been walking forever, then she say a dim glow in the distance of the darkness. It looked so warm, so comforting.

Itako suddenly had the urge to run to it, and she did, as she was just about to enter the room where the light was coming from she tripped (again) and skidded, either way she still found her way into the orange glow of the candles in the room.

She got up again, scolding herself to be more careful, looking around a bit she saw down the hall, two blood red eyes staring at her. She could almost feel the glare, like a dagger in her soul. The two red beams rose up as if whatever they belonged to had stood up from sitting down, the fog was heavy, even inside the castle.

"Who goes there?" Said a soft female voice, with a sharp after tone.

Itako didn't answer, nor did she move, she couldn't move, she was far too frightened.

"I asked you a question." Said the voice, in an impatient tone.

Itako's teeth chattered as she tried to speak "I-I'm Itako...Uchimaki I...I'm from...I'm a rouge ninja."

The red eyes widened slightly, as if they showed interest "Uchimaki?" Suddenly the figured towered over Itako just inches away "Is that a new Clan? Please, tell me child."

Itako jumped back at the speed in which the woman moved "It's a mix...My father is an Uchiha and my mother is an Uzumaki..."

Canavar chuckled a little "So, you're a half breed eh? You don't seem strong at all, just look at you, scrawling and frail, weak!"

Itako flinched "Shu-shut up!" She spat as she charged at Canavar, pulling her fist back to punch.

Canavar simply stepped to the side, catching her fist and twisting her arm, causing Itako to roll forward into the ground. Suddenly Itako began to float at least a foot off the ground so she couldn't run away. Canavar walked around her in a circle "You ran away from Konoha because the children at the achademy were bullying you eh?"

Itako's eyes widened "H-How'd you know that!?"

"Hmph, Psychic powers...I see the potential for them in you, the power if the mind." Canavar smirked.

"What?" Itako squinted.

Canavar had decided she needed a new pawn in her collection, so she didnt waste time in manipulating the girl's young mind. It was like a blank canvas, still waiting to be painted, and Canavar wanted it painted with her colors.

"You want to get revenge on the ones who hurt you right? Well I can teach you how to use the worlds most powerful weapon, the Mind. What do you say? You have no where to go, and without a hiding place you'll only be found again, so in return for me letting you stay here, you work for me." She put a hand on Itako's shoulder as she let her back onto the ground.

Itako carefully thought about all her options, stay here and get stronger along with having a good hiding place until then. Or hopelessly get lost in the forest only to be recaptured by her parents.

"...A-Alright...I'll stay here...With you, and get stronger..." She said after much hesitation.

Canavar snickered to herself "Excellent choice, the name's Canavar by the way. Come, I'll show you your new...Home."

It had been about a week since Itako had decided to stay with Canavar, they trained together everyday, and grew closer. After getting over the fear, Itako had taken an immediate liking to Canavar, which made Canavar feel a bit uneasy, having never been liked before.

"Itako, c'mon it's time for bed!" Canavar sneared.

Itako ran into her bedroom and bounced on the bed "But I'm not tired!"

Canavar simply used her Telekinesis to tuck Itako into bed, making sure she couldn't move at all.

"Canavar, that feels weird I can't move!" Itako wined.

Canavar walked over and sat on the bed "We'll maybe if you weren't so damned hyper I wouldn't have had to do that." She said as she fluffed Itako's pillow and made sure she was warm and comfortable.

Itako giggled "OK, I'll go to sleep, goodnight Onee-chan!"

Canavar was about to walk out when hearing 'Onee-chan' made her stop dead in her tracks and turn around "What...Did you call me?"

Itako frowned after seeing the look on Canavar's face, she pulled the covers over her face a little "I...I called you my...Onee-chan...D-Does that bother you?"

"I..." Canavar began "A long time ago I...I was going to be a big sister...Twice, but then..." Canavar stopped herself.

"Then...What?" Itako shuddered.

"S-Something happened OK!? It's non of your business!" She snapped.

Itako looked at her with wide, terrified eyes, pulling the covers up some more.

Canavar didn't know why but she found herself hugging Itako tightly after seeing the child with such a terrified look on her face "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you...I...Have no one...No siblings, no family, no friends...But...You make me happy, I can be happy again when you're here...You're my little sister and...I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Back on Mount Okami, Kimiko was running around the forest area of the Nothern packs campsite randomly crashing into Kagome as she was walking by with some herbs.  
"Tsk, watch where you going baka!" Kagome yelled, almost dropping the herbs.  
"Ow! S-Sorry Meme-chan...Have you seen Itako recently?" sounding out of breathe. "No. I thought you or Itachi took care of things..." Kagome said back.  
"We did, sorta...I sorta yelled at her for her back talking and she ran off again. I thought she was still here hanging around somewhere but I can't find her anywhere...!" Kimiko said sounding worried.  
Kagome looked at her for a few seconds and nods. "Fine I'll help you look for her." After putting the herbs away into one of the huts follows Kimiko. "This way." Kagome said as she took off into the forest Kimiko following her.  
"Hey Kimi, mind telling me EXACTLY what happened? Why did your daughter run off again?" Kagome asked.  
Kimiko looked down not answering a few seconds. "Well...It was sort of my fault...because right after Itachi left on his mission...I screamed at her for her bad lannguage...always coming home covered in dirt and bruises. I didn't know...I thought...I thought SHE was starting the fights in school but in fact, it was the other way around. So she ran off"  
"Hmph teenagers...I used to run off also when Akira'd nag at me." Kimiko smiled slightly. "Heh I never did...at least back when I grew up in the Akatsuki...if I did they'd beat me." Kimiko looked down before going ahead, but Kagome caught up in no time. "Hey slow down will you? We'll find her..."  
"...Sorry its just...maybe I should have died that day in the war...I obviously fail as a parent and a mother..." Kimiko stuttered. Kagome slapped her gently. "Don't say that! Of course you don't...If you fail get up and try again...I know this is a learning experience for you okay? Everything will be fine...you can trust me." Kimiko said nothing just nod as she wiped her cheek from the slap.  
Soon they reached the mouth of the cavern leading towards Monsters Pass.  
"She's in there." Kagome pointed out, Kimiko concerned amd felt a very faint trace of her only daughters chakra along with another. "Yeah, I can sense her chakra...along with another person."  
"Probably Canavar. C'mon." Kagome said leading on, Kimiko following closely behind. "Geez its dark in here..." Kimiko said nearly tripping. "Be careful. We're almost there..." Said Kagome soon they reached the throne room.  
"Hmph more trespassers huh? Tsk." Canavar spat. Kimiko glared, "Where's my daughter?!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Hmph, oh, she was YOUR daughter...I wondered why she looked so familiar..." Canavar sneered. Kimiko growled the Ninetail chakra inside beginning to stir.

"I SAID where is my DAUGHTER?!" Kimiko yelled. Itako walked out of the shadows her red Sharingan eyes gleaming with hatred and agnger.

"I'm RIGHT HERE!" Itako cried out having finally showed herself. Kimiko let out a sigh of relief that she was okay, and unharmed at least. Itako ran over to Canavars side standing directly next to her throne.

"Itako, stop this foolishness right now! We're going home!" Kimiko said, with a slight demanding tone to her voice. Itako only glared.

"Why? So I can get beat up again? So I can get bullied JUST for being MYSELF?! So I can get YELLED at by sensei for DEFENDING myself!? So you guys can IGNORE my cries for help as you both FUCK eachother in the bedroom, while your ONLY daughter is bleeding?!" Itako shot back, Kimiko flinched slightly.

"Sweetie you know thats not-" Itako stopped her.

"Grrrr! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm SICK of your god-damned excuses! BOTH OF YOU! I'm staying HERE with Canavar whether you LIKE it or NOT!" Itako screamed trying to catch her breathe she rapidly did some handsigns and blew fire towards the ground making a large wall of fire between herself and Canavar, and her mother and Kagome.

"Now leave or I WON'T hold back..." Itako sneered, the third tomoe appearing in her Sharingan. Canavar laughed hysterically at the sight of this, putting a hand on Itakos shoulder.

Kimiko flinched again, her pupils forming slits as the Ninetails chakra began to take over, haven't quite reached the cloak form yet.

"Tsk! You get your dirty little hands OFF OF HER!" Kimiko growled charging at them only to get thrown into the wall by an invisible force. "Ugh what?!"

Itako stood wide-eyed sorta surprised by that then giggled sheepishly.

"Great job sis!" Itako beamed jumping over the fire wall does hand signs again. "FireStyle: Phoenix FLower jutsu!" Itako cried out blowing a hundred or so slightly smaller fireballs towards Kagome, but she just merely countered with an Almighty Push at the fire blowing it back.

When Kimiko regained her footing, she threw a Sai blade at Canavar teleporting to it and then elbowing her in the back of the head, with her other hand preparing a Rasengan.

"Agh! You little-!" Canavar cried out making a part of the ceiling fall on top of her, then jumping away from the throne as the incomplete Rasengan hit into it making a small-ish crater.

Itako skidded along the ground landing on both of her feet glaring at Kagome, who'd formed a blue aura around her fists she called Sapphire. Itako charged at her again, mmaking the handsign for the Shadow Clone jutsu and attacking along with them as they randomly punched and kicked at her. Kagome blew them all away with the Sapphire tho.

Kimiko got up from under the ceiling debris, the Ninetails cloak forming around her body making a single tail. She teleported again to the jutsu formula she had planted on Canavars body bringing her fist back to punch. Canavar smirked blocking with her arms then moving both of Kimikos arms to the side, driving a kunai into her abdomen.

Kimiko froze coughing up blood, then clawing Canavar in the face. "DAMN YOU!" She yelled out before falling to her knees clutching the wound.

Itako looked to the side, not paying attention as Kagome grabbed her wrist slamming her into the ground. "Tsk, Kimiko are you alright?!" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah I think..." Kimiko stuttered slightly ripping the kunai out of her stomache as more blood gushed out from the wound, clutching it.

"Ugh!" Itako quickly got up rolling out of the way before Kagome had another chance to attack charging at her.

"WAIT!" Canavar sneered then pointing at her mother. "Child if you so desperately want to free yourself from Konoha's clutches any further. Nows your chance to prove it to me! Kill her..."

Itako grew pale in an instant stopping dead in her tracks, she turned to face Canavar then looked down at her mother, whos stomache was still bleeding a little from the kunai attack.

"Wh-what...?"


	15. Chapter 15

Itako stared at her mother for what seemed to be hours even though only a few seconds had passed.

Was she REALLY cold-hearted enough to actually go and kill her own mother? Itako thought quietly to herself before making 3 handsigns and aiming her palm towards the ground. Chirping sounds rang in everyones ears as the chakra began to form itself into a chidori.

Kimiko stared at Itako wide-eyed, refusing to believe it.

"I-ITAKO!" She screamed practically begging her voice would reach her daughters ears. Itako took a step towards her as Kimiko struggled to stand only to fall again on her ass.

"Itako please! You CAN'T DO THIS! I'm your mother!" Itako said nothing only glared more as she continued to walk towards her.  
Kagome got up to attack and stop them but found herself paralyzed. Canavar grinned viciously towards Kagomes direction before turning back towards Itako.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the dog at bay..." She said smirking. Itako nodded looking at Canavar thru the corner of her eye and began charging, her chidori aimed at the ground making a crater as she ran.

Kimiko was too much in shock to move at all before feeling a sharp pain in her chest as she felt her daughters hand go completely thru her. Chidori and all. Kimiko hacked up some more blood feeling a warm liquid trail down her body and onto the ground making a puddle then wrapping her arms around Itakos tiny body smiling slightly.

Subconsciously tears began to roll down Itakos face, then turning into blood, as her Sharingan began to change shape.

She had awaken the Mangekyou.

Itako struggled to breathe as she grabbed her mothers shoulder with her free hand ripping her arm out of her body, before letting Kimiko fall limply to the ground, her mothers blood still dripping from her hand. She stood towering over Kimikos body gasping for air from the shock. Debating whether she shood regret this or not.

"...I'm sorry...Mommy" Itako thought quietly to herself feeling Canavars hand on her shoulder gently. She looked up at her, quickly wiping her tears of blood from your eyes. The Mangekyou still activated, not really sure how to turn it off yet.

"Come, you've done well my child. I have much to teach you." Canavar said before disappearing taking Itako along with her.  
Kagome finally free, quickly ran to the side of her fallen friend, flipping her over and shaking her shoulders gently.

"Hey are you still with me?!" Kagome shouted barely feeling a small pulse from Kimiko's limp body. She ripped off a piece of her shirt tying it around the wound to stop the bleeding, then picked Kimiko up putting her on her back as she ran off, carrying Kimiko piggy back style.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

At Monsters pass, after training again with Canavar and getting cleaned up of the blood and w/e Itako had locked herself in her room, lying face first in the bed, her face buried in the pillow. Canavar knocked on le door then opened and unlocked it with her Telekinesis, walking inside and sitting on the bed next to Itako.

"whats wrong?" She asked, Itako didn't say anything just kept her face buried in the pillow for a few seconds then looked at Canavar.

"Onii-chan...D-Did...I do the right thing...?" Her voice quivered slightly, her eyes were puffy, and some strands of her hair were sticking to her face showing she had been crying for awhile now. "I...I think I...made a mistake..."

"Because...you killed your mother...?" Canavar added. Itako looked at her, nodding sheepishly faceplanting on the pillow again.

On Mount Okami, Kagome was still running thru the forest having finally reaching the Northern Packs campsite carrying her unconscious, nearly half-dead friend on her back.

She spotted Itachi a few feet away on his way back to the camp from his mission.

"Itachi-sensei! We need help!" She yelled at him stopping in front of him trying to catch her breathe. Itachi turned to face Kagome then spots Kimiko.

"...! What the hell?! What happened!?" Itachi's eyes widened before shouting, suprised, taking Kimiko gently into his arms setting her down on the ground, holding her by the shoulders so she was sitting up slightly, her back leaning against his knee while he knelt.

Blood was dripping from Kimiko's mouth, her eyes closed, and also in small amounts from the wound in her chest and stomache area thanks to the cloth.

"...You can ask your daughter that. After all, she just thrust a chidori thru her chest." Kagome said calmy, hiding a rage inside her. Itachi froze all movement taken aback.

"Itako...?!...Tsk damnit." He said gritting his teeth before picking Kimiko back up again holding her in his arms as you would a precious child, being careful not to jar the unconcsious woman, even though she was considerably shorter than him.

Canavar found herself hugging Itako tightly against her trying to cheer her up.

"...Do you regret it?" She asked Itako shook her head violently hugging Canavar back.

"N-No..I guess...I guess im just...confused...I don't know..." she said clining to Canavar, her small body trembling a little.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Itachi had taken Kimiko into a random hut, her older sister Akira was having a look at her injuries.

"...I need you both to leave. I can't have any distractions or...she might not make it." Akira said still looking at Kimikos wounds. Itachi nodded and left right behind Kagome out of the hut.


	17. Chapter 17

Kimiko wandered the darkness of her mind for what'd seemed like an eternity.

"Where am I?" She asked, just then she saw little Itako when she was 3 yrs old and a memory of when her, Itako and Itachi were walking back to Konoha finally after 6 long years of being away from home.

She saw a whole bunch of memories of young Itako growing up, when Itachi was off missions on those rare occassions he'd be in the backyard with Itako teaching her the Fire Style, and how to use the Sharingan. While Kimi stayed indoors most of the time keeping le house neat, every once in a while she'd be in the back too with Itako teaching her about the Rasengan and the Chidori.

Kimiko kept walking in the darkness for a long while then she saw a new memory...

She saw present-day Itako charging right at her with the Chidori. Her entire body became frozen in fear and Kimiko found that she could not move at all. Her eyes wide with terror.

Kimiko woke up with a jolt as she sat up, drenched in sweat, then suddenly feeling a sharp pain she clenched her chest gasping for air.

"..! Don't move!" Itachi yelled helping Kimiko lay back down on the fur bed. "Its ok..it was just a dream..." He said holding her hand tightly to calm her down. Kimiko looked down and saw she was covered in bandages, from the shoulders down to her waist.

"Ngh...what happened? Where am I?" She asked looking right at him.

"Kagome brought you to safety after our daughter impaled you with the chidori, her sister tended to your injuries...you were out cold for about a week, and we're still on Mount Okami, with the Nakamura clan. Just rest your wounds still haven't quite healed yet. ok?" Itachi told her, Kimikos eyes went big and sat up again.

"O-One week?! Ow!" she cried out clenching her chest again. "W-What aout Itako...? D-Did you...ugh!" Kimiko winced. Itachi made her lay back down again.

"Don;t worry sweetie...While Akira was taking care of you me and Kagome wandered back to Monsters Pass and I had a talk with Itako and Canavar. And I decided it'd be best if she stayed there with her." Kimiko growled slightly.

"Wh-What?! Why?! She's our daughter!"

"But she's growing up Kimi-chan...and I learned something...Don't worry everyhthing'll be okay..." Itachi said as he ruffled her hair gently, kissing her cheek. "You just focus on getting better alright?"

Kimiko hesitated a little and nodded. "A-Alright..."


	18. Chapter 18

Itako ran into Canavars room as usual jumping on her while she was still lying down on her bed.

"Ohio-Gozaimasu (good morning) Onii-chan!" Itako shouted giggling.

"Oof! Hey Imouto-chan (little sister)" Canavar replied ruffling her hair, making Itako giggled again.

"Onii-chan! I made us breakfast Hurry up sis!" She said pulling on Canavars arm to get out of bed.

"Hey, why the hell are you so hyper today? Silly..." Canavar asked her, Itako only beamed happily.

"Remember? Daddy said I can stay with you from now on Onii-chan! I'm happy because I can stay with you sis" Itako said innocently. Canavar smiled sheepishly throwing her clothes on, she followed Itako over to the kitchen to find some hot food waiting for them.

Itako sat across the table from Canavar, slightly having some trouble climbing onto the chair since she was short thanks to her mother. Canavar smirked picking her up onto the chair. Itako pouted then giggled.

"Thanks Onii-chan!" She grinned at her then started eating, picking up her chopsticks. Meanwhile, Canavar was busy picking at her food and w/e not eating. Itako stopped eating looking at Canavar worriedly.

"Sis?" Itako pouted.

In Canavar's mind she was remembering when Itachi appeared inside Monsters Pass along with Kagome. Itako was sitting on one of Canavars legs while she sat on her throne. This was right after the whole ordeal with her mother had ended.

"Tsk and the flies just keep coming." Canavar said holding Itako close to her. Itako looked at her father nervously clinging to Canavars shirt nervously. It was obvious the thing with her mother was still bothering young Itako.

"...You're Canavar yes? I'm that girls father Uchiha Itachi." Itachi said calmly, not keeping his eyes off them. Canavar nodded.

"Hmph, and to what do I owe this visit? I believe this is the first time we're meeting..."

"Yeah...this is our first time meeting. And...I know what happened to you and your siblings. Kagome told me." Itachi said calmly. Instantly, Canavars eyes went wide with anger before glaring at him.

"Get out..." Canavar growled at him baring fangs. Itachi didn't move. Itako looked at Canavar nervously clinging to her more, with wide-slightly terrified eyes. Canavar seeing the child looking terrified calmed her down slightly.

Itachi looked at his daughter then back at Canavar. "...Take care of my daughter..." He said suddenly taking almost everyone in the room off-guard. Itako surprised flinched slightly looking at her father with questioning eyes. Somehow she was expecting for Itachi to try to bring her back but...

"Itachi! Are you out of your mind?! Why would you...?!" Kagome shouted at him. Itachi didn't look at her remaining completely calm. Canavar clenched her hand on Itakos shoulder tightly.

"...Whats the meaning of this? Why would...Why would you entrust your daughter to a monster like me?" Canavar asked. Itachi looked at Itako again, his eyes shifting, he seemed to be in a deep sort of thought before smiling.

"Itako...its okay...your mothers going to be alright...and...you like Canavar don't you?" He asked her. Itako flinched slightly before nodding.

"H-Hai (Yes) Daddy..." Itako said her voice quivering. Hey eyes lit up slightly half-happy her mother was okay after all.

Canavar said nothing just held her head down. Itachi smirked looking at Kagome as if to say not to worry he knew what he was doing.

"...Why? Why are you just abandoning your daughter? Why now?" Kagome ask not believing this. Itachi shook his head in denial.

"...Thats the thing I'm NOT abandoning her. She has a new family now and anyways YOU were the one that said you were worried about Canavar being lonely and feeling guilty about the death of her siblings. Its obvious Itako's happy here. I don't want to force her...you guys tried and I almost lost my wife. I'm not letting that happen again and if Kimi gets mad I'll take the heat." Itachi smirked. Canavar couldn't help but listen in, tears beginning to fall, keeping her head down so they wouldn't see.

Itako stared at Canavar surprised, having never seen Canavar crying until now she got up and hugged her tightly trying to calm her down.

"...its okay Onii-chan...please don't cry..." Itako said crying too a little. Canavar wrapped her arms around the little girl hugging her back.

"Thank you." Canavar said as they left.

"Onii-chan!" Itako shouted staring at Canavar directly in the eyes worry spread across her face. Canavar began to notice she had been crying quickly wiping the tears with her sleeve she patted Itakos head.

"Are you okay Onii-chan? you were crying..." Itako asked worried she began to take Canavars temperature by putting her small hand on her forehead.

"Hm, it doesn't look like your sick sis." Canavr moved her hand away.

"I'm fine..its nothing..sorry I worried you Imouto-chan..."Canavar said and began eating even though her food was already cold. Itako still stared at her then nodded. After they were finished, Itako wanted to help with the dishes.

"Hn you can just leave those there my summonings will take care of it. Now C'mon its time for some more training alright?" Canavar sneared. Itako nodded leaving the dishes in the sink and ran up besides her.

"What are we doing now sis?" Itako beamed, her eyes lighting up.

"...We're gonna practice on living things now."


	19. Chapter 19

Itako wandered out back to the yard where her and Canavar'd normally do their training.

"Onii-chan? What did you mean by when you said we're going to practice on living things? Do...you think I'm ready sis?" Itako asked nervously. Canavar was busy setting up something inside the castle, then she appeared suddenly about a few feet away from the yard holding a tied up rouge shinobi dragging her out to the yard where Itako was.

She had dark blue hair,tied back into a ponytail, her bangs parting over the right eye, had stormy-blue pupils, wore black clothing and grayish pants. Both of her arms were tied behind her back, as she was being dragged along by the back of her shirt-collar by Canavar, her skin glistened as if covered in Ice or glass.

"...You'll be fine Imouto-chan (little sister), you may not see it but you HAVE been progressing pretty well these past couple of weeks, I think you are more than capable of this next exercise." Canavar responded. Itako just looked even more worried at the blue-haired shinobi then back at Canavar, somehow she couldn't shake off a weird uneasy feeling she had in the pit of her stomache.

Itako blinked twice then nodded.

"Yeah...ok Onii-chan...I'm ready..." She said half biting her lip, a look of confidence returning to her eyes as she took a step back.

Canavar smirked. forcing the shinobi up to stand. Akumu glared at them both using her chakra to harden the Ice-armor she built around her body. Itako flinched. Canavar glared back holding the rope around Akumu's arms untying her, but holding her still with her mind, making sure she couldn't move.

"Tsk!" The shinobi growled glaring at Canavar then looking around the surroundings taking notes in her head where the shadows were facing, a slight smirk escaping her lips. Itako stood puzzled worried then looked over at Canavar again.

"Hn. Itako-chan do you remember the first time you came here I said the greatest power of all is the mind?...Today your goign to do a survival mission."

Itako blinked hard staring at Canavar.

"Huh? Survival...? What do you mean Onii-chan? I thought I was going to practice on living things?" She asked confused.

"...I mean, I won't always be around to protect you. Someday you are going to have to learn how to defend yourself without me here. I feel this way its perfect. As soon as I release this shinobi you will be usign all the skills and things I've taught you so far. So I can how far you have progressed and if your able to defend yourself when I'm gone." Canavar stated. itako stood there wide-eyed then looked serious and nodded.

"O-Okay Onii-chan...I understand." Almost immediately Canavar released Akumu and stepped away. Akumu took off to hide into the shade of the trees abandoning the Ice-armor, as a dark aura appeared from out of her body, that sorta looked like the shape of a serpeant.

"...?! What the...?!" Itako said sounding alarmed then charged at her. Akumu smirked not bothering to dodge the trees running directly thru them, then making the dark aura lash out towards Itako.

Itako startled froze it with her mind for about 2 seconds dodging out of the way just in time activating the reg. Sharingan. Canavar watched standin in a nearby tree just in case. Itako and Akumu fought from what Canavar could see, Itako was pretty much able to hold her own pretty well against this dark-style user.

Suddenly the Black aura began to change shapeshifting into a sort of drill digging underground as it came up just behind Itako, shape shifting again into a dagger as it charged right towards her.

"...!" Itakos eyes grew wide as she barely dodged it, nicking her arm as blood began to drip from the wound.

The black aura charged at her again this time splitting itself into two one half grabbing and lifting Itako by the throat off the ground, the other punching her in the stomache then backing away making the form of a giant Kunai Knife about to impale her.

"...?!" Canavar rushed down from her tree branch towards where Itako was.

"Are you okay Itako-chan?" Canavar shouted still running towards Itako, throwing Akumu off of her and into a tree with her mind, but Akumu merely fazed thru it like it wasn't even there. Akumu spun and landed on the ground rapidly does a few hand-signs laughhing hysterically and smirking.

"Dark style: Darkness Everlasting Jutsu!" Akumu shouted the black aura beginning to grow larger surrounding the entire area in complete darkness so not even the sun shone through.

"...! Onii-chan?!" Itako yelled coughing to catch her breathe, then activated her Sharingan to search for the chakra signatures within the darkness, her eyes locked onto one, and immediately began to crush the person the chakra belonged to thinking it was Akumu. Almost immediately the sounds of bones breaking and blood curdling screams rang into the young childs ears as her eyes grew wide.

"Huh? The voice..it..sounds so familiar..." Itako thought to herself unsure of WHO the voice belonged to. Then an eerie sounding one spoke.

"Heh you shouldn't have done that young half-breed." It spoke undoing the Darkness Everlasting Jutsu as the dark aura began to shrink again to its original shape and form.

Itako gasped as her eyes grew-wide with complete terror and her face turned pale when she was able to see who she had been crushing.

"C...Canavar...Onii-chan...?" Itako whimpered, her body trembling. Her mind went completely blank as she let Canavar fall to the ground with a thud, as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Blood was leaking from Canavars mouth and nose signalling she was bleeding heavily inside, and not moving. Itako walked closer sorta shaking reaching one arm out to touch her shoulder.

"...Onii-chan...?" Itako said louder this time bending down so she was sitting on her knees shaking Canavars shoulder, tears began to fall from her eyes frightened.

"...What have I done now...?" Itako thought to herself, as Akumu began to burst out laughing. Itako shook Canavar harder this time getting desperate, but to no avail, suddenly letting out a terrified scream as more tears fell from her face.

"What have I done...?"


	20. Chapter 20

Itako sat there sitting on her knees in utter silence as she listened to Akumu laughing, she reached over gently lifting Canavars limp body holding her tightly by the shoulders against her chest as Itako cried hysterically, gritting her teeth. Both of Canavars eyes were closed and blood was dripping from her mouth, seriously injured and very close towards death.

"...Onegai Onii-chan (Please Big Sister)...Kumimasen...Onegai watashinoni kaerimasu...(Come back...Please...return to me...)" Itako whispered to herself repeatedly desperate to find a pulse, a heartbeat anything. She held Canavars body closer to her as her tears she cried, began changing into blood.

"Onegai...!" She cried out beggingly practically screaming, her chest felt so tight Itako could have SWORN she was having a heart attack, either that or on the verge of having one.

A change began to take over in young Itako as her chakra was beginning to form around the two of and materialize into the Susano'o first form, her eyes changing from the regular Sharingan that she still had activated to the Mangekyou, in her other eye (the left) it formed into that of the Legendary Rinnegan, which was said to only awaken in those who possessed both the Senju and the Uchiha blood or DNA in them.

Akumu shuddered at the enormous chakra pressure as she stepped further into the darkness of the trees her dark aura hissing at Itako as if it were alive.

AFter this it all happened so fast that not even Itako knew what was going on. The Susano'o began to form into its completed form as it lashed out at Akumu destroying random trees letting the light from the sun hit her. Itako roared as if she was some wild beast using the Almighty push sending more trees aflying. The black aura screeching as if in pain as soon as the light touched it and her.

"K'so! (Tsk!)" AKumu glared before vanishing as soon as the sunlight over took her. Itako sat there half-gasping as if in pain the Susano'o also vanishing she began to transfer some of her chakra into Canavars limp body, subconsciously, not really caring if she died doing this, healing her wounds and internal wounds, giving her energy, deperately trying to get her Onii-chan to cling onto life even barely.

"Onegai...(Please)" Itako whispered weakly shakily lifting a hand once more, to her utter joy finally found one. Albeit a small weak one, but it was better than nothing. Itako quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up lifting one of Canavars arms over her shoulders since she was far too small to carry the young woman, and began making her way back to the castle, the Rinnegan and the Mangekyou fading revealing her reg. red pupiils again.

"Gomen...Onii-chan...Gomenasai (I'm sorry...Big sister...I'm so sorry)" Itako thought half dragging Canavar to her room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Slowly Canavars eyes began to open again finding herself in a all too familiar room as she looked around slowly. She was laying in the bed of her room, bandages wrapped around all around her forehead, her face and over the bridge of her nose, several more were wrapped around her chest area down to her toes.

Itako was sitting on the foot of the bed her face buried in her knees as she hugged them. She had cried herself to sleep once again. Canavar tried to sit up wincing in pain, then noticed that Itakos arms were covered in small scars especially on her wrists.

"Had she been cutting herself?" Canavar thought trying to sit up again only to wince in pain waking up Itako.

"...Onii-chan..." Itako whispered, her face emotionless, her eyes puffy as some strands of her hair stuck to her face because of the tears, she hugged Canavar tightly almost throwing herself onto her.

"Onii-chan Gomenasai...! Onegai! Onegai! (Big Sister I'm so sorry...! Please! Please!) Forgive me!" Itako shouted crying again onto Canavars shoulder, her body trembling. Canavar hugged her back patting her back til Itako calmed down.

"Imouto...D...Did you do this...?"

Itako nodded wiping the tears. "Uh-huh...I..I know a...little bit about Medical Ninjutsu...I used it to...save my Onii-chan..." Itako pouted staring at the ground.

"Onii-chan...Gomenasai...I didn't mean..." Itako started but Canavar reached out putting a finger to Itakos lips.

"...I know..." Canavar said half-smiling Itako only cried more into her hands.

"Gomen...Gomen...Onii-chan..."


	21. Chapter 21

Weeks had passed Itako had been staying in Canavar's room with her Onii-chan taking care of her wounds, changing the bandages, daily giving Canavar her chakra to speed up the healing process. Itako catered to Canavars every whim, as her own way of making up for nearly killing her Onii-chan.

"Gomenasai...(I'm sorry...)" Itako'd tell her everyday, making it obvious that Itako wasn't forgiving herself yet.

When it came time that Canavar could eventually move around freely again, Itako had grown fearful of using her Telekinesis and instead had decided to strengthen her other jutsus including the Sharingan and her other new eye power, the Rinnegan.

Though Itako still could not barely remember how she got the Rinnegan in the first place. Itako vowed quietly to herself that she'd never use her Telekinesis to hurt anyone again.

They trained together again everyday, Itako grew gradually stronger slowly beginning to master her Sharingan and the Mangekyou along with its powers, but she was still having a bit of a hard time mastering the Rinnegan so Itako hardly ever used its powers.

"Onii-chan!" Itako shouted running into Canavars room and jumping on the bed giggling. "I made breakfast!" She yelled happily.

"Alright alright...Imouto-chan" Canavar smiled getting out of bed and throwing her clothes on. They both got to the kitchen Itako sitting on the other side of the table across from Canavar and they ate together.

"...Onii-chan...I've been wondering this for a while now but..." Itako asked hesitant at first as soons as she was done eating, she looked up towards Canavars direction. "...How did you get that M on your eye?" Itako asked ever so innocently. Canavar put a hand over the scar on her eye turning away slightly then back to Itako.

"...It was a long time ago Imouto..." She said.

"...Did it hurt?" Itako asked. Canavar smiled softly.

"Only when I first got it...this place used to be a prison 'til I came in. The prison guards used this long metal pole with an M at the end of it that they had heating over a fire for a very long time. Then they dip it in some red paint and brand you with the M on different parts of your body, depending on the crime. Heh, I'm surprised I can even still see thru this eye." Canavar spoke half-smirking, Itako looked upset staring at Canavar.

"...You don't...act like a bad person...Onii-chan." Itako said walking over to hug Canavar after putting her dishes away. "I love you..." Canavar, taken by surprise hesitantly hugged Itako back smiling.

"Hn, I love you too Imouto-chan." She said ruffling up Itakos already messy hair.

Itako giggled. Canavar also got up to put le dishes away before sitting down on her throne. Itako sat in the one right next to her, that Canavar had her summonings built while she was injured.

"...Itako-chan, starting tomorrow you will be in charge of taking care of Monsters Pass until I return."" Itako shot up surprised.

"Huh? Why Onii-chan? Wha-"

"...There is something that I must do and is of great importance, I'll be back though ok? Don't worry" Canavar said trying to calm Itako down. This will be her first time living in the castle without her.

"Wh-H-How long will you be gone Onii-chan...?" Itako asked.

"...hm...I don't know it could be a few weeks...maybe a month." Itako leaned over to hug Canavar tightly.

"...Be safe Onii-chan...And Ok...I promise...I'll do my very best to protect this place for you." Itako asked fighting back tears. Canavar smiled and hugged her back.

"I know you will."


	22. Chapter 22

The following morning Canavar had left early to go on her mission.

"I'll be back Imouto..."

Itako was sitting in the throne room right next to Canavars throne.

"Okay Onii-chan...stay safe..." Itako said pouting. Canavar smirked ruffling her hair before leaving. Itako waited awhile til she was completely gone to make a Shadow clone and following after her.

"...maybe I can keep an eye on Monsters Pass AND go with my Onii-chan..." Itako smirked to herself following Canavar staying far enough so she won't notice Itako's nearby. Canavar ran til she stopped by a small-ish shack in the forest using her Telekinesis to throw the door open.

"...?! What the hell?!" Said the man, he was with another, a young man. Canavar glared her eyes glowing red pinning them both to the wall with her mind.

"Miss me?" Canavar smirked, glaring. Itako finally caught up landing on a tree and watching the whole scene unfold itself.

"Ugh who are you?!" said the woman. Canavar sneered.

"Tsk. How pathetic, you can't even remember your own daughter." The two eople grew startled.

"M-Madra...?" Said the man. The young woman said nothing. Itako stayed in the tree listening the whole time her eyes wide.

"...?! O-Onii-chan?" Itako thought.

"...What are you going to do now...?" They said, Canavar smirked.

"I'm here to get my revenge. To bring Karma to you both for abandoning me." She said her eyes glowing red.

The man and the woman didn't say anything for a while.

"Any last words before I kill you both?" Itako flinched watching the scene from the safety of the tree she was hiding in.

"...Gomenasai...(I'm sorry)" Said the woman first. This take Canavar by surprise.

"Wh-What?" Canavar spoke glaring at them both. "Tsk, do you mean that or are you just saying that to get out of me killing you...?"

"No, it...was wrong for what we did...If we had known you were still alive...we would have...done whatever we could to find you and bring you home..." Said the man. Itako stopped listening after a while and made her way back to Monsters pass, tears flling from her eyes.

"Tsk...Onii-chan...now shes probably just going to go back to her parents. And leave me..." She thought to herself while running. Little did she know a dark shadow had loomed over her watching.

Canavar knocked out both of her parents with the Telekinesis and was also making her way back to Monsters Pass. A small figure was standing by the entrance as if waiting for Canavar to return.

"Hm? Oh hey Itako-chan..." Canavar said sighing. Itako smirked running up to Canavar hugging her then stabbing a kunai right into Canavars abdomen. Canavars eyes grew wide as she fell onto one knee, Itako smirked jumping away holding the kunai in fighting position.

"Wh-What?!" Canavar said clutching her wound.


	23. Chapter 23

Canavar looked towards Itakos direction yanking the kunai that Itako had, herself, lodged into her abdomen, tossing it as far away from her as possible.

"Ugh..Itako whats wrong with you...?!" Canavar snapped Itako only glared taking a step towards her, then reaching for her Shuriken/Kunai pouch, throwing a flurry of Shurikens at Canavars direction. Then following it up with a Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu.

Canavar immediately stopped the Shuriken and kunais in the air with her mind, not noticing the paper bombs that had been attached to the kunais. The fire from Itako's firestyle jutsu set them off as they exploded, sending the two girls flying backwards in opposite directions.

Almost immediately, a purple tail had lashed out wrapping itself around Itako as if to protect her from the explosion bringing her back onto the ground gently, The tail had retorted back to the Giant Snake it had belonged to, about the size of the Ninetails sitting up, revealing its 20 6-foot long fangs.

Canvar tumbled on the ground slightly, slowing herself down with her Telekinesis, blood gushing out in heavy amounts from her stomache wound, landing on her feet.

"Tsk..." Canavar growled clutching her stomache wound, then glaring at the 20-fanged snake that towered over young Itako's body. The snake then slowly began to shrink itself revealing a young male.

He had dark brown short, messy hair The sides of his cheek and face were covered in what looked like to be metaal plates, covering his ears and the back of his head. Tho his brown hair covered the metal.

His left eye was completely different from the one of his right as his right eye was a stormy blue-ish color, and his left eye was red, with an X for the pupil. The white part of it surrounding his pupil was jet black.

The male wore a jet black T-shirt and black shorts making the entire outfit look almost like a jumpsuit. The young man smirked.

"Hn, are you enjoying my little puppet?" He grinned placing a hand gently onto Itakos shoulders. Canavars eyes immediately began to glow red as she lifted the male up off of the ground tossing him into the trees with her mind.

"Don't touch my little sister!" Canavar barked. Itako took the opportunity stabbing yet another kunai into Canavars leg making her fall onto both knees.

Itako stared into Canavars eyes for what seemed to be hours, even though merely seconds passed, with eyes that were as cold as ice, and seemed to pierce into Canavars very soul.

"Imouto-cha-" Before Canavar had time to finish, Itako had slashed at Canavars arm with the very same kunai she'd used to stab her in the leg with, leaving a very deep wound between her elbow and wrist. Yet more blood had gushed out from the new wound as it splattered onto the ground and some on Itakos face.

Canavar hissed in pain before tossing Itakos weapons and gear off of her with her mind before hugging Itako tightly against her body. Eventually the strong genjutsu that had been placed upon Itako began to wear off as she hugged Canavar tightly against her.

"H-Huh? Onii-chan...what happened?" Itako asked confused seeing Canavar injured, Itako immediately began to apply Medical ninjutsu as she placed her hands oer Canavars wounds and her chakra began to glow green, closing the wounds, making Canavar wince slighty.

"its fine...I'm just glad your okay..." Canavar spoke ruffling Itakos hair. Itako stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, wondering to herself how'd Canavar get so beat up barely remembering anything.

After Itako finished up healing Canavars wounds she got up and held Itakos hand gently in hers.

"Come child, we're going home now..." Canavar said not looking at Itako.

"...Okay...Madra." Itako said, Canavar stopped walking before glaring furiously at Itako.

"What did you call me...? How do you know my real name?!" Canavar barked staring into Itakos eyes with a rage she'd never seen before. Itako stared back into her with a wide-terrified expression on her face.

"You followed me when I saw my parents didn't you?! I told you to STAY!" Canavar screamed at Itako, which made the young girl let go of Canavars hand backing away.

"Well excue ME for worrying about my Onii-chan!" Itako screamed back tears welling up. she couldn't hide it as her body began to shake, as Itako stared the ground cussing at herself and Canavar quietly.

Canavar sighed before walking ahead. "Come, we're going..." She spat, walking in the exact opposite direction from Monsters Pass.

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean Onii-chan...?" Itako asked confused. Canavar looked at Itako and sighed.

"I grow bored staying in one place for too long...We're going to Konoha."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Itako stood there flabber-gasted staring at Canavar, her skin was pale, and her eyes wide, as if she had just seen a ghost.

"K-Konoha? Why do we have to go there? I mean-" Itako for some reason couldn't seem to find the correct words to explain her suprise. Canavar simply stared at her for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"Hn, I thought the reasn you stayed with me all this time was so you can get stronger...Strong enough so you could IDK, get revenege against those who hurt you?" Itako had been holding her head in confusion when memories of her endless torment and harassment from the other kids began to flood her mind. She paused.

"...I...guess I...DID promise that...didn't I?" Itako stuttered. Canavar nodded. Itako shook her head violently against the doubts, a look of seriousness came to her eyes. "That's right...I'm...not that same weak little girl I was back then...Thanks to Canavar..Onii-chans teachings I grew stronger AND awakened my Mangekyou...and..now I have the Rinnegan also, and Telekinesis..I'm not afraid...!" Itako thought to herself as if to gain her confidence back.

She looked at Canavar.

"Lets do this." Itako smirked. With that the two of them two off down Mount Okami towards Konohagakure, when nightfall came. They both camped out in a nearby cave about halfway down.

Itako was busy making a small fire with some random twigs and rocks she'd found along the way. Itako quickly weaved some handsigns, summoning her chakra into her chest between her stomache and her throat and breathed fire. Making Just a large enough fire to at least, keep herself and Canavar warm.

It began to rain outside the cave heavily.

"Heh, good thing I found this cave huh Onii-chan?" Itako joked trying to lighten the mood. Canavar was too busy staring off into the space watching the rain fall. Itako slightly tilted her head to the side as if in confusion watching Canavar.

"...Onii-chan?" She asked worriedly. Canavar looked at her. "Huh? Wh-wWhat is it?"

"...Are..you ok?" Itako asked sticking her lower lip out in a pout, look of worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I just...have a lot on my mind is all." Canavar said ruffling Itakos hair, making her giggle.

"...What...kind of stuff?" Itako asked curiously. Suddenly Canavar wrapped an arm around Itakos shoulders bringing her closer. "Well, I just thought it was about time you learned...what really happened to my siblings..."

Itako's eyes widened staring up at Canavar sort of excitedly. Itako sill remembered that day she asked about them and got yelled at by Canavar.

Did this mean Canavar trusted her more? Itako thought quietly to herself looking into Canavars crimson orbs listening intently.

"I...my parents had two miscarriages...The first time I didn't know it was my fault...I didn't know I had the Telekinesis yet...Then the second time I was 6 yrs old...My mom couldn't push the baby out so..I tried to help...with my powers...and it was then that i KNEW it was my fault." Canavar spoke her voice shaking slightly.

Itako stared at Canavar. "...Wh-what happened then? Did..your parents find out?" Itako asked innocently. Canavar nodded. "Yeah, because...right after that...They abandoned me...we were going o a hiking trip...I fell asleep next thing I knew they were nowhere to be found and I was alone...in the forest."

Itako eyes widened, before wrapping Canavar into a tighthug.

"I...Gomenasai...Oni-ichan (I'm sorry...big sister) I'm sorry that happened to you...but..I'm glad you told me...finally...I think I...finally understand you more." Itako whispered tears falling from her face as she hugged Canavar.

Soon Canavar also seemed to find herself hugging Itako back timidly. "I know...thank you...Imouto...(little sister)" Itako smiled.

"I'm never going to leave your side...Onii-chan...I won;t et you be lonely anymore..We'll be together forever." Itako whispered letting go slightly and smiling, wiping the tears away. Canavar sheepishly let a small smile escape her lips. "Heh, your a good girl...Itako..."

Itako smiled widely before yawning wiping her eyes. Canavar poked her cheek.

"Haha someones tired."Canavar teased. Itako laughed then pouted. "Nyah!" After yawning again Itako curled herself into a little ball right next to Canavar who was leaning against the cave wall staring into the fire.

"Hn...Suminasai...Imouto-chan (Goodnight...Little sister)"

Itako smiled gently in her sleep before dozing off, then Canavar too began to doze off and within seconds they were both fast asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxX xXxxxxXxxXxXxxXxxXxxXxXxXxXx Xx

The following morning both girls were infront of the gates of the Leaf village looking up.

"...Heh...never thoughtt I'd seee THIS place again." Itako smirked. Canavar said nothing jsut staring up at the large gates before them.

"Hn, Itako we're going to be staring here for a few days so we need a place to stay in...also try not to get us too noticed. There are a lot of vilages where..lets say I'm not too welcomed...alright?"

Itako beamed suddenly pulling on Canavars wrist. "Nyah! If its a place to stay annd not get too noticed I know the perfect one! We can stay at the Uchiha residence, since alot of the homes there are vacant thanks to the Uchiha massacre that happened a few years ago. Its perfect!" Itako cried out excitedly. Canavar smirked following Itako.

Soon they were at the Uchiha Residence. With Itako leading the way they soon passsed by her parents house, then found themselves infront of Shisui's place. Or USED to be his place before the whole, Itachi killing his clan thing took place.

"Will this house be good to stay at Onii-chan? Its not that far fro my parents..and right in the middle of the Uchiha residence."

Canavar stared up at the house then at all sides, before shrugging. "Sure, I guess this'd be good for the meantime." She sid before going inside, young Itako following her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXX XXXXXxXxXXXXXxxXxxXxxXxXxX

*About a week had passed, and the house where Canavar and Itako were staying in was cleaned up of all the dust and such, every once in a while, Itako go by her parents house to apologize and say hi, Itako was still getting picked on by the other kids as usual but not as bad as for when she was younger, since NOW she knew how to fight back and take care of herself, And Itako had FINALLY received her official Hitai-ate, Leaf Headband, which she used to wrap around her forehead just below her bangs*

Itako was walking around the village as usual and decided she'd pass by the Memorial stone by the Training field to pay her respects to her grandparents. The 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Canavar stayed behind in the Uchiha Res. as not to be seen by any of the Jonin or Chunin or possibly an Anbu Black Ops. operative who might notice her.

Soons she reached the Hokage Memorial she squatted first as if reading offf the names written on the stone before trailing her finger on one of them that mentioned her grandparents. She got onto her knees and clasping her hands together as if in prayer and closed her eyes.

A young boy was training several feet away from Itako, both about the same age almost.

"Hm?" He wondered his face emotionless, he had long-ish, black hair, and brown eyes, his bangs were parted in the middle, slightly similar to Sasukes bangs or Itachis, his hair spiked up in the back resembling the back of a Cockatoos feathers or a Ducks butt.

The boy had always been watching, Itako with some, rather great interest since that first day she'd arrived in Konoha, having never actually tried to speak to her before.

Just then the "Academy punks" came over, Itako noticed one of them being one of the boys who bullied her the most.

"Well well well, Look who had decided to show her ugly mug around here again." The male said cracking his knuckles. He looked a LOT taller and more muscular that Itako last remembered him.

Itako got up from where she sat and backed uaway pulling a kunai out.

"Grrr...what do you bastards want now?" Itako glared, in a slight demanding tone. The boy who had been watching her feet away was now watching from a nearby tree. "Hn, lets see how well she handles this situation..." Lori thought.

The taller, much older and muscular boy laughed. "Heh, I thought we ran you OUT of this village...? Looking for another beat-down I see?" Punching his fist into his hand walking closer to Itako. Itako glared activating her Sharingan, within moments the taller, more muscular boys body began to start feeling compressed and uncofortable, nor could he move.

"...?! Wh-What the hell?!" Itako only squeezed him more with her mind. "No...I'm DONE running aay from you jerks! Because of YOU ASSHOLES...Y-You drove me out of my own home VILLAGE!"

Itako screamed at him squeezing him tighter, as her rage grew. The other boys who had followed the other one there bgan to scream and cry for help, running off as soon as they had heard the sounds of bones breaking and blood-curdling screams enter their ears.

But even THEN, Itako didn't stop crushing the man in front of her, or rather, she COULDN'T stop crushing him to death with her mind. Her heart was filled with so much hatred, and anger and hurt she'd lost complete control of her Telekinesis.

"ITAKO STOP!" A young males voice screamed out from the trees, ringing in her ears, then she heard a loud splatter sound as blood exploded from the males body she had been crushing just moments ago, as it splattered all over young Itakos body and clothes, then on the trees, grass and dirt. Itako blinked once before the entire field bega to slowly form into her eyes, her eyes wide with fear.

"...I...Oh no..." Itako stammered, her face covered in blood, especialy moreso on her hands and arms, her upper body and some on her legs and feet. Lori hopped down from his perch in the trees to check on the man Itako had been crushing, his face turning pale.

"...You killed him." He spoke, his face emotionless. Itako simply stood there in terror, not sure what to do. Suddenly voice could be heard getting closer along with the tapping of feet as if they were running.

"Tsk. Come on lets get you out of here." Lori spoke quickly grabbing Itako picking her up bridal-style and carrying her away from the training field. He hopped onto the roofs of houses and building apartments efore landin somehwere near the Uchiha Residence. Right in front of the house where Itako and Canavar were staying in before disappearing.

More footsteps could be heard heading towards her and the sounds of Jonin and Anbus running into the uchiha residence. Frightened Itako quickly ran inside te house locking the door behhind her not bothering to remove her shoes first which were also covered in blood.

"ONii-San!" Itako screamed her face pale as she stared at the blood on her hands and feet, shaking. Canavar ran downstairs quickly too see a bloodied Itako standing by the doorway.

"...?! Imouto-chan?! Why are you all bloody?" Canavar asked a stern, undertone to her voice worried. Itako had been crying, her tears mixing with the blood on her cheeks as they dripped to the ground, Itako fell to her knees holding her face in her hands.

"Onii-chan..I..I can[t do this...It was an accident...Gomenasai.." Itako spoke her voice and lip shaking a bit. SUddenly there was a loud banging on the door as an Anbu yelled out.

" COme on out I KNOW your in there you little murderer!" Itako looked towards the window and noticed her parents standing in the crowd among the other Jonin and ANbu.

"...What?"

(Itako is BTW 16 now XD SHe's been living with Canavar since she was 11 or 12)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Itako crawls away from the doorway into a small corner hugging her knees and trembling facing Canavar.

"...What did you...DO?!" Canavar asked. Itako looked up at her timidly her now blood-covered black hair falling over her face.

"I...I just told you it was an accident I didn't mean..." Itako said covering her ears as the sound of banging on the door grew louder'n louder. Canavar walks over to the door opening it.

"What do you want?" Canavar asks calmly. "Grrrr-! We KNOW your hiding her in there...! SHe just murdered a Leaf Genin in cold blood near the Training field!" One of the Anbu shouted. Lori was sitting on the roof of the house where Itako was hiding in watching.

Itachi whispered to Kimiko to follow him because he knew of a backway into Shisuis old plac, eventually they made it inside the house looking around for Itako.

"Itako...?!" Kimiko cried out searching for their daughter.

"Mommy...I'm..right here..." Itako stuttered her eyes were red from crying too much still shaking, the blood already dried up. Kimiko finally saw her in the corner and knelt beside her, hugging Itako tightly.

"Shhhh its ok sweetie...Your mothers here now." Kimiko spoke trying to comfort her, even then, Itako was still shaking, she closed her eyes hugging Kimiko back, wishing this was all one horrible nightmare.

Canavar peeked at them from the corner of her eye, Itachi, was cleaning some of the dried up blood off his daughters face with a damp washcloth. Itako smiles sheepishly at her father.

"Arigatou...Father...(thank you)"

"Grrr...We're going to count to 3 if she doesn't come out of hiding SOON You're BOTH going to prison..Her parents as well!" The Anbu yelled, along with the Jonin in agreement.

"Hmph, as if that can REALLY hold me..." Canavar smirked. Itako clung to both her parents tightly.

Then Lori hops down in between Canavar and the army of Jonin and Anbus. "She didn't do anything wrong!" The Anbu glared at him in a questioning look.

"Hmph Get out of the way you little brat! Before you end up getting hurt!"

"I WILL NOT! I saw EXACTLY everything that happened..! Itako was just trying to defend herself...She was sitting by the Hokage Monument paying her respects to the dead, when that boy showed up and tried to beat her up! Itako fought back and..okay sure, She killed him but it was on accident..She just lost control of her powers and Thats it." Lori spoke, in a slight demanding tone holding his arms outas if to protect them.

Itako blinked, her eyes wide. "L-Lori-ku..." Itako was now tanding by Canavars side her clothes still stained with blood and a bit on her hair.

Lori smiled at her. "Henh...I couldn't let you get hurt now coud I? After all, in a way, I'm also a half breed as well."

Itakos eyes widened even more, almost in shock. "Huh? Um...B-Between...what clans?"

"Akasuna and Uchiha...my Father is Sasori Akasuna...My Mother, Lua Uchiha." Lori spoke his ace still emotionless. Itako smiled sheepishly.

Finally, she'd found someone just like her. The Anbu glared at Itako.

"there you are you little sneak...!" He shouted grabbing Itako by the wrist, making her wince.

"OW! That hurts!" Canavars eyes began to glow red throwing the Anbu away from Itako.

"Don't touch my little SISTER!" Canavar shouted. Soon even Kimiko and Itachi were right besides Loris, Canavars and Itakos side.

Itako stood looking at everyone before letting a tiny smile escape her face.

Kakashi Hatake appeared by all the Jonins and Anbus telling them that what ori said was in fact true. Itako noticed some of the boys by Kakashi-senseis side were in fact, the boys by the boy who she killed.

The Anbus agreed that day to leave her alone, and...so did the other students.

xXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXXxXxXXxXXxXx xXXxXXXXXxxXxXXXxXXXxxx

*Another week had passed and Canavar and Itako were still living in Konohagakure, It was literally true peace, And Itako had been secretly going out with Lori on her days she left the Uchiha Residence*

"Wow Lori..I..really had a lot of fun with you...Heh..." Itako blushed lightly, her hand grasped tightly to his, as Lori walked her back home to the Uchiha Residence. Lori had on one of his ever so rare smiles across his face, also blushing.

"Who knew...you were the one...watching me for so long...but...Why did you never come to my rescue if you were watching me when I was little?" Itako asked him. Lori shook his head.

"I was shy I guess...I thought if I helped...I'm sorry sweetie..." He spoke kissing her gently on her cheek. Itako pouted. Soon they reached the Uchiha Residence and was right in front of Itakos temporary home.

"..I guess this is goodbye again..." Itako said somewhat sad, they were all going to go back to Monsters Pass tomorrow. And In a way Itako was happy to finally leave the village, but at the same time, a part of her didn't want to leave Lori.

"..." Lori stood there completely emotionless again. Not sure what to do. Itako closed her eyes and bowed her head thinking about her options.

She didn't want to leave her Onii-chans side, after all she lived with Canavar for almost 5 years, Itako promised her she'd never let her be alone. But...what about Itakos OWN happiness?

Lori leaned in his ace practically hovering over hers, making Itakos face turn a bright red color. She leaned in slightly hoping for her wish to come true when they heard a door slam open.

It was Canavar standing at the doorway, almost immediately Itako shoved Lori away looking at her Onii-chan.

"...Sis..I..." Itako stuttered, then stopped herself after looking into Canavars eyes. Itako was still blushing a bit from the almost, passionate kiss she and Lori were about to share earlier.

Lori, Itako and Canavar stood staring at eachother for what seemed to be hours, a sense of nervousness filled the air around the two lovers and Canavar. Then she sighed.

"..If...you so happy to be with him...Then stay here." Canavar spoke first, catching Itako by surprise. Hher eyes widening.

"Wh-what? Onii-chan I..."

"Damnit just GO! Stay with your Boyfriend for all I care! Don't bother coming back here anymore!" Canavar snapped slamming the door. Itako stoood there, sort of in shock, she clenched a hand over her chest where her heart is as tears began to fall. Lori hugged her tightly pick ing her up bridal style , then carried her to her parents house.

xXxXxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX XXxXXXxXXxXXxXxXXXxxXXxxXx

*Hours passed and Itako was still crying on the bed facefirst. Kimiko and Itachi stood by the door way, the door was locked worried*

"...Will she be okay?" Kimiko asked, Itachi patted her back gently rubbing it.

"Of course...after all, Lori's with her..." Itachi said. Lori was sitting on the side of the bed beides Itako rubbing her back til she calmed down.

"L-Lori...I...I can;t just..leave Canavar like this...Shes my big sister...IDK what to do..." Itako stuttered looking at him. Lori said nothing just kept patting her back gently.

"Do you love me...?" he said finally. Itako nodded.

"OF...OF COURSE i do...! I'm..I'm happy when I;m with you...We're the same..." Itako stammered tears still falling. Lori kissed her lips long and hard slowly inserting his tongue in, after a few minutes releasing her.

"...If your happy...Maybe your sister will be too...She just..has a hard time trying to show it..." Lori said not sure what to say, trying to calm her down. Itako wiped the tears away before smiling at him.

"D-Do you really think so...?"

"I do...after all...Our blood may be Tainted...but..I know your heart is pure." Lori spoke. Otako then practically threw herself on him hugging tightly.

"thank you."


End file.
